


[Podfic] The Imposter

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Bottom John, Compassionate Touch, Delusions, Dissociation, English Accent, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, HomelessVet!John, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Has a Beard, John Watson Whump, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenbach, Proof of Identity, Secrets, Sherlock returns, So much kissing, Soundcloud, Top Sherlock, but not really, doppleganger, episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock has been rescued by his brother and is ready to reclaim his life, his work, and--of course--John Watson.But John Watson let it all slide in the wake of Sherlock Holmes' death and is living on the streets, drinking, dissociated from his previous life and even from his own name.Sherlock will have to convince him that he really *is* Sherlock Holmes.





	[Podfic] The Imposter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062723) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> I'm obsessed with this story. Since I recorded it and edited it, I have listened to it over two dozen times. It saw me through two very anxious hospital nights and many nights since and I think I'm in love with it.  
> I'm always a sucker for a broken John and a healing Sherlock - I love the patience of the man when he's doing the best for his blogger. What can I say? I just love it and I offer heartfelt thanks to Poppy for giving me the opportunity to give it voice.


End file.
